Not Your Typical
by PR4Life
Summary: It's going to take more than sweet talk to make Dr. Harleen Quinzel fall for The Joker. It seems he has truly met his match.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know there are like a million Harley origin stories and I know because I read all of them but I think you guys will like this. If you ask me, this is a little different from the other but that's just my opinion. Enjoy!**

* * *

Doctor Harleen Quinzel is looking at herself in the mirror in her office. _Her_ office. After a year of interning at Arkham Asylum, she was finally granted a space of her own. Most of her coworkers thought she was just another bubble headed blonde bimbo. _'Well the joke's on them, I'm not even a real blonde,'_ she thought and smiled to herself. She didn't let their insults bother her. She wasn't there to make friends anyway, she was there to help her patients. Her coworkers could go to hell.

As she confined her blonde locks into her lucky green scrunchy, she thought of the day she moved to Gotham. She finally had the guts to break away from her overbearing mother, with the help of her dad. After her parents divorced, Harleen wanted to live with her dad so bad but the judge sided with her mother because her dad had a drug habit. Even though he was high out his mind most of the time, Harleen was a daddy's girl and he could do no wrong in her eyes. Her mother, on the other hand, was the bane of her exist. Her mother could never find anything good to say about Harleen. Harleen spent most of her life trying to please her mother but she knew it was a lost cause. No matter what she did, Harleen was a disappointment in her eyes. Even though when she told her mother she wanted to be a psychiatrist. Her mother's exact words were, "Why would you be a doctor when you can marry one?"

That's why she transferred to GU in the middle of her third year of college. Her dad let her live with him until she graduated and got a job. He supported her as much as he could but he wanted her to be able to live independently, so when she graduated he called in a favor to his poker buddy, Jeremiah Arkham. Another reason, her coworkers didn't like her. They assumed she got the job because of her dad but he just got her the interview, everything else she earned, like this beautiful office. She had earned it for curing the most patients in the past year. Something nobody in the Asylum could do.

She slipped her lab coat on and leaves her office. She didn't get very far when she saw a tall black figure stalking towards her and she heard the most chilling laugh she had ever heard in her life. She had to adjust her glasses to make sure she wasn't seeing things. It was Batman, carrying a someone over his shoulders. As he got closer, she back out of his way. When he walked pasted her all of a sudden a pair of ghost white hands reached out and grabbed her by the collar making Batman drop him. She and the man came tumbling down. She was face to face with a man with green hair and red lips and silver teeth. He grabbed her face and said, "Why so serious, my dear?" Then he licked the side of her face before Batman pulled him of her.

"See you soon sweet face!" the man cackles as Batman drags him away.

"Dr. Quinzel! Are you okay?" Jeremiah asked as he helps her up.

"Yes, I'm fine. I work in a mental asylum, it's not the first time a patient has tried to eat me," she says.

"Dr. Quinzel, do you know who that was?"

She looked in the direction where Batman was walking. "Well, that was Batman, so I'm guessing that was The Joker. He's younger than I thought." Arkham was taken back but composed himself.

"Walk with me to my office," Arkham said.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked. _'Please don't take my office from me, I just started decorating it,'_ Harleen thought.

"No, no, nothing like that, I just want to talk about your next assignment."

"Oh, okay."

When they arrived to his office, Jeremiah pointed to a file on his desk and said, "This is your next patient."

"Who is it?" she opened the file and saw The Joker's face and immediately closed it and shook her head.

"Oh no, I am not taking The Joker," she said.

"Come on, Harleen. Nobody else wants him, they're scared," Arkham said, mumbling the last part.

"Oh, I wonder why," Harleen said sarcastically.

"You are one of the best we have and the only one with balls enough to put up with his antics."

"I don't even like clowns," Harleen complained.

"Please Harleen, we need somebody to take his case, I'm begging you," he begged.

Harleen wasn't used to watching a grown man beg. She had to admit, she kind of liked it. Taking a case like The Joker's would be interesting but dangerous. Frankly, she didn't want to die anytime soon and taking this case would increase her chances. However, the pitiful look on Arkham's face made her feel bad for him.

"Ugh, okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you Dr. Quinzel. You don't know how much this means to this hospital," Arkham said.

"I want him in a straitjacket at all times when he is with me," Harleen demanded.

"Consider it done, anything else?" he asked.

Harleen thought of ways she could milk this opportunity. "Oh, I want an espresso machine put in the break room. If I'm gonna be work with that clown, I'm gonna need more caffeine."

"Done. Now go home, I'm giving you the rest of the day off. You got a lot of reading to do."

She pick up the file and nearly dropped it.

"Jeez, this thing is heavy. How can one man do all of this stuff?" she asked.

"Well, it's up to you find out, good luck, you'll need it," Jeremiah said.

"I'm gonna need a lot more that luck, maybe I should call my father's dealer" Harleen said, walking out his office.

As she walked back to her office, Harleen bumped into Dr. Leland. She had to stop herself from groaning in frustration. Dr. Leland was one of the people that didn't think she deserved her position and always something negative to say about Harleen.

"Ms. Quinzel," Dr. Leland greeted her.

"That's Dr. Quinzel, I have papers to prove it."

"My apologies, I wanted to talk to you about your new patient."

"What about him?" Harleen asked, annoyed.

"I just wanted to tell you, don't waste your time. He isn't going to tell you anything. I was his doctor before he broke out and the only words he ever said to me were…I rather not say, but besides that, he's not much of a talker," Dr. Leland explained.

"Well then, if he's that boring. I better bring my old Gameboy to occupy my time," Harleen rolls her eyes and starts walking away.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Leland shouted after her.

Harleen knew this case was going to be different but seriously, he couldn't be that difficult, right?

* * *

 **Reviews are a wonderful invention, why don't you test them out and I'll try to respond to any question or comments you have?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Surprisingly, Harleen slept like a baby that night. She took advantage of her day off and got her nails done and and her hair touched up. If Jeremiah thought she was going to spend her entire day reading about a psychopathic clown, he was sadly mistaking. Of course, she skimmed through it but she knew that nothing in that file would help her get The Joker to open up to her. She had to admit she was a little scared because it is no secret that he has killed a handful of his doctors but she hoped that the straitjacket would slow him down if she needed to run.

Now, she was sitting in one of the treatment rooms waiting for the guards to bring him in. Soon, she heard the door open and saw the guards drag The Joker in. Per her request, he had on a straitjacket even though she knew that wouldn't stop him. When he looked up at her when the guards sat him down he gave her a menacing smile.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my sweet face. I can't say I'm not surprised," he said.

"Mr. Joker, you are not the first person to lick me and you certainly won't be the last," she said.

"Mr. Joker? That's so formal. Call me Mr. J, sweet face," he told her.

"Nah, I'm good with calling you Mr. Joker, but thanks."

The Joker's smile wiped off his face and he snarled at her, "I said call me Mr. J."

"Calling you Mr. J would imply that we are friends and we're not. And please don't call me sweet face," Harleen said.

"Aw, you don't want to be my friend? That's too bad, I only share my secrets with my friends," he said smugly.

"Let's be real, Mr. Joker, you don't have any friends and I don't care if you tell me your secrets or not, I'm just basically babysitting you until you find a way to break out again," Harleen said, annoyed by his tone.

The Joker's face was blank for a second as he processed what she said then he started chuckling which turned in to a gut-busting laugh.

"Oh, I like you. You got a very smart mouth. You might want to watch it when you're with me or I might be force to fix it."

Harleen rolled her eyes at his comment and started doodling in her pad.

"Don't rolled your eye at me, it's rude. And you know what else is rude?" The Joker asked.

"What?" she asked.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours. That's not hardly fair, now is it?"

"Well, nobody said life was fair," she said. The Joker started getting annoyed with her sarcasm and Harleen could see that. She laughed and said, "My name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel."

"Harleen Quinzel?" he asked. Harleen nodded.

"Hmm… Harleeeeen Quinnnzel. Huh. You know, if you rework it a little it sounds like Harley Quinn."

"Oh because I haven't heard that one before," Harleen rolled her eyes again.

"I told you not to roll your eyes at me!" The Joker roared. Harleen nearly jumped out of her seat. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't amazed how quick his mood could change. One minute he was amused and the next he was homicidal.

"I apologize Mr. Joker, that was rude of me," she said. He doesn't say anything, he just stares at her. The Joker's stare was menacing. If he wasn't in his straitjacket, Harleen was sure she would be dead by now.

"I like the tattoo on your forehead. Damaged. I should get one myself," She said jokingly, trying to calm him down.

"Are you damaged, Dr. Quinzel?" he asked.

"I guess you can say that," she said. He stared at her for a minute and started smiling again.

"Aw, why? Daddy didn't love you so you became a doctor to make him proud?" he talked to her as if he was talking to a child. Harleen just flat out laughed at him making his scowl return.

"What's so funny?" He asked sternly.

"I hate to break it to you Mr. Joker but my Daddy loves me very much," she started to laugh even harder.

She couldn't see it but The Joker literally shaking from rage. His teeth was bared revealing his silver grill but Harley continued to laugh. Soon, they heard a knock on the door indicating that their time was up. The guard came in lifted the Joker out of his seat.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Joker," Harleen waved as the guards walked him out of the room. Harleen packed up her stuff and headed home to a nice hot bath and some homemade cookies.

* * *

In his cell, The Joker was pacing back and forth. Occasionally, he would punch the wall.

"How dare she!" he yelled, "Oh, you want to laugh at me!? Do you not know who I am, Doctor Quinzel?"

He punched the wall again. "Oh, I'll give you something to laugh at Harleen! I will make you laugh to death. I will kill your family and smear their blood all over your house. Yeah, just wait until Johnny gets one of these guards on payroll, I'll make you wish you never even made so much as a giggle at me. I will make you…" he paused and stopped pacing as he gathered his thoughts. Soon he started smiling and said, "Yes, I will make you, Dr. Harleen Quinzel."

* * *

Harleen was sitting in her bathtub reading her favorite book, Rain of Gold. It was an entertaining love story and it made her feel like true love is not impossible.

Before her body shriveled up, she got out of the tub and dried off and slipped on her room.

"Cookie time!" she yelled to herself and walked to her small kitchen. As she mixed up her batter she started to think of The Joker.

She knew that she had pissed him off by laughing at him and in the back of her mind she was afraid of what he would do to get back at her but she didn't care. He needed to be knocked down a peg or two.

When her cookies came out the oven and she was settled on her couch watching a movie, Harleen heard a knock at her door. She looked to see what time it was on her phone and it was 11:26 pm. She cautiously went to the door. She gripped the baseball bat she leaves by her door and opened the door. Nobody was there. She looked down and saw purple box wrapped with a green ribbon tied to it. She picked up the box and opened it. She almost dropped it when she saw a live black rat. She picked up the rat and brought it up to her face so she could get a good look at it. It didn't seem harmful, kind of cute if you think about it. Still holding the rat she was a note inside of the box. It only read: _\- From Mr. J._

Harleen crumpled the note and brought the rat inside.

She dug through her closet and found an old cage she used when she had a hamster a while ago that died. She put the rat in the cage, gave it some water and placed it on her coffee table and continued to watch her movie.

* * *

 **So? Did you like it? Yeah? Then review please?**

 **-Tiff**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovies, how are you this beautiful night? Well as you can see I updated my fic so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day Harleen was sitting at her desk waiting the guards to bring in The Joker. The little present that he left for her was a clear message that he wanted to mess with her and she hadn't decided if she wanted to mess with him back. Before she could decide, the door to her office was opened and the guards brought The Joker in and sat him in his seat.

"How you doing, Mr. Joker?" Harleen asked. The Joker looked at her with an icy glare but didn't say anything.

"Oh, that's great Mr. Joker. I'm glad you are settling in fine," Harleen chuckled to herself.

"Dr. Quinzel, you know sarcasm is very rude, right?" he growled at her.

"That's the point," she answered. He started shaking again and this time she noticed. She reached in her bag that sat next to her chair pulled out a container full of cookies. She leaned back in her chair and popped on in her mouth. The Joker looked at her like she had 4 heads and a third tit.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Are you eating cookies?" he asked.

"No, I'm eating pizza with chocolate chips in it," she said and smirked at him.

"That smart mouth of yours is gonna get you hurt one day," The Joker said.

"Can't wait," she held a cookie to him, "You want one?" The cookie was close enough so he could smell it, making his stomach growl. It had been a while since he had a cookie. Hell, it had been a while since he had anything homemade. He looked at her trying to figure out her game.

"You're not try to poison me, are you? Because I'm not going down without a fight," he said.

Harleen laughed and took the cookie back.

"I was just trying to be nice. It's the least I could do after you gave me such a nice gift last night," she said.

The Joker put on his signature smile. "Oh, you got my little friend. I hope he didn't scare you," he said with false concern.

"Shocked? Maybe. Scared? Not really. You don't seem like the type of guy that would leave anyone a nice gift but I appreciate it. I will take good care of Greaser."

"Greaser? You named it?" The Joker asked, truly shocked.

"Well, yeah. Can't have a pet without a name. Speaking of names, what's yours?"

The Joker's smile was quickly wiped off his face, "What did say?"

"What is your name? I'm sure The Joker is not the name your mother gave you so what is?" Harleen asked again.

"That is none of your business, little girl," he growled at her.

"You are my business until you break out again so I thought maybe I can get something out of you while you are here," she grabbed another cookie from her container, "I will give you two cookies if tell me."

The Joker scowled at her, trying his best not look as lost as he was. _"What is wrong with this woman?"_ he thought, _"She can't be serious."_

"Come on don't be shy, I won't tell anyone I swear," she edged on. He still wouldn't say anything.

"Okay, I will share half with you if you just tell the first letter. Please?" The Joker stared at her. It was the first time he really looked at her. She was beautiful and he couldn't lie about that. What really caught his attention was her eyes. They were as blue as the water that surrounded Sicily.

Before he realized what he was doing, he said, "J."

Both him and Harleen looked shocked that he told her. She honestly didn't expect him to tell her, she was going to give him the cookies anyway. She picked up the container and walked over to his side of the desk and sat on the edge.

"Open your mouth," she said.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"For an evil genius, you are kind of stupid," she said. His face turned back into a scowl. _"I am quite sure this woman has a death wish,"_ he thought.

"You can't eat your cookies with a straitjacket on and I'm sure as hell not taking it off," she explained. The Joker thought about it for a minute before opening his mouth.

As she fed him, they both felt the tension in the room change, it was almost sexual. This was the first time Harleen got a good look at him too. Even with his pale white skin, there was dark circles under his eyes from years of not getting a good night sleep. The scars on his face reminded her of battle wounds. When she noticed the 'J' under his eye, she smiled.

"So, your first name starts with J?" she asked. He just nodded.

"I bet I can guess it, there isn't a lot of names that start with J," she said.

"Even if you do guess it, I'm not going to tell you if you got it right," The Joker said.

"Well, it's probably something simple like," she thought for a minute, "Jack."

The Joker nearly choked on his cookie but managed to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, you look like a Jack, I'm gonna call you Jack," she said.

"Don't call me Jack," The Joker said.

"Why not, Jack?" Harleen pressed.

The Joker smiled at her and said, "I really don't want to rearrange that pretty face of yours. Actually, I do but don't give me another reason."

Harleen just stared at him. She knew he wanted to kill her but she still had the urge to push his buttons. That's when she realized how close their faces were. They were so close she could smell the cookies on his breath. She suddenly wanted to close the gap between them. Instead, she quickly moved back to her side of the table. Even though she didn't act on it, she knew the fact that she even thought about kissing him was highly inappropriate. Harleen knew that there were some lines you just don't cross. What she didn't know was that if she didn't move, The Joker would have kissed her himself. She didn't know that for the remainder of the session, he was desperate trying to remember how to get of his straitjacket so he could throw her over her desk and have his way with her. She definitely didn't know that he was starting to kind of, sort of, like her.

* * *

 **Please review and Happy New Year**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my** **lovelies, hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. I am so glad you guys like my fic, it's really fun to write. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Again, Harleen had The Joker pacing in his cell. Not because he wanted to kill her, but for the first time in a long time he felt lust. Not the bloodlust that he was used to feeling, but actual lust. He had his share of pussy throughout the years but he never _wanted_ any of those women; not like he wanted Dr. Harleen Quinzel and he wanted her bad. It started to all make sense to him. His original plan was to manipulate her and make her into the person he wanted her to be but now he didn't want her to change. He wanted her to stay just the way she was, no matter how frustrating she was. He knew he needed a second-in-command eventually and he had planned on giving the role to Johnny for his loyalty but the thought of Dr. Quinzel at his side was even better. He thought about the way she fed him. At first he wanted to bite her finger off and he was going to until she got closer to him and the smell of lavender flooded his senses. He never thought a someone could smell so _good_. He was sure his hard-on would rip through his pants.

"What the fuck is wrong with me!" he yelled to himself. This wasn't him. He didn't get riled up over a woman. He didn't get riled up over anyone. _"But those lips!"_ the voice in his head said.

"Shut up," he said.

 _"Just imagine what those lips can do,"_ the voice said.

He covered his ears and yelled, "Shut up!" He tried not to listen but the thought of Harleen on her knees in front of him creeped in to his head.

 _"Her mouth is probably so hot and-"_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He picked up his cot and threw it against the wall.

"Uh boss?"

The Joker looked up and saw the guard that he hired, looking into his cell.

"What?" The Joker snapped.

"I just wanted to know if you needed anything for headed out," the guard asked.

"And where are you going exactly?"

"Um, some of us are going to get drinks," the guard asked.

"Really? Tell me. Who is 'us'?" The Joker asked, acting interested.

"Uh, just a few guards, Dr. Arkham, Dr. Quinzel, Dr-"

"Did you say Dr. Quinzel?"

"Yeah, she's the one that invited me and the guards. Why?" The Joker thought for a second and smiled.

"Have you ever heard of the club King of Hearts?"

* * *

Harleen checked her make up one more time before she entered the club. It was stupid to go drinking with her boss but she would pay big money to see Jeremiah drunk.

As she walked in she couldn't help but nice the club was. The walls were green and purple and the bartenders were dressed in the same colors. If she didn't know any better, she would think the club belonged to The Joker but she knew better.

Soon, she spotted her group and made her way over to them.

"Hey, guys," she greeted them.

"Glad you could make it Harleen," Jeremiah said, "What you drinking?"

"Um, what are you drinking?" She asked.

Jeremiah looked at the bartender and said, "Get Dr. Quinzel what I'm drinking."

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel?" the bartender asked.

Harleen looked at him suspiciously. "Yes?"

The bartender smiled at her. "I got a better drink for you. Just one second." The bartender started making a drink. Harleen and the rest of the group looked at him confused. When he was finished, he passed Harleen a red and black drink with sugar around the rim.

"It's called the Harlequin Diamonds, complements of the owner," he said.

"You know the owner?" Jeremiah asked.

"No, I don't think so," she said. She took a sip of the drink and it was pretty good. As the group started getting into a conversation, a large man in a suit and sunglasses approached them.

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel?" he asked.

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Johnny, I have been ordered to escort you and your friends to a private booth," he said.

"Order by who?" she asked.

"The club owner."

"Geez, Harleen, you sure you don't know the owner?" Jeremiah asked.

"Jeremiah, the guys I know don't even own a bike, let alone a club," she said and looked at Johnny, "Lead the way."

* * *

Later that night, Harleen stumbled into her place half-drunk. As she made her was to her room she noticed took off her clothes until she was in her bra and underwear.

She plopped down on her bed and was ready to go to sleep until she noticed something on her nightstand that wasn't there before. A vase that held a single rose. She sat up and picked up a note attached to it that read: _Hope you had fun tonight –J_.

In that moment, she realized that her gut was right. That was The Joker's club; he was the one that did all that stuff for her.

 _"But why?"_ she thought.

She would have thought about it more if she was sober but sleep quickly came over her before she could.

* * *

For the first time, Harleen dreaded seeing The Joker again. She hated being put in awkward situations and after the night before, she knew there was a slight possibility he might be getting to her.

 _"Maybe this is his way to get me to let my guard down. Why else would he do all those things for me last night,"_ she thought.

Soon, the guard walked in an awfully chipper Joker into her office. His smile was extra wide today.

"How are you doing today Mr. Joker?" Harleen asked as the guards left the room.

"I am feeling pretty good today, sweet face, how about you?" He asked.

"I'm hungover, thanks to you."

This made The Joker smile even more. "Did you like the drink? It was custom made just for you," he said.

"It was good, but how did you know I was going to be in your club last night?"

"I know everything, sweet face. From the amount of drinks you had last night to the color panties you are wearing right now," he said.

Harleen started giggling to herself.

"What's so funny?" the Joker asked. He still didn't like her laughing at him.

"You're full of shit," Harleen said, laughing even harder. Now, The Joker was getting mad. He was trying his hardest to control his temper.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, gritting his teeth. Harleen's laughed subsided and she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Well, Mr. Joker, if you know everything then you would know that I have not done my laundry yet," she said.

He looked at her confused, "And?"

The look on his face made her start laughing again. "Mr. Joker, I'm not wearing any panties."

And with that, the strap on The Joker's straitjacket snapped off.

* * *

 **Uh oh, did I leave you at a cliffhanger? I'm so sorry (no I'm not). Reviews make me type faster so I suggest you guys get to it. Smooches.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To be honest, I've done with this for about a week, I just wanted to watch you guys suffer. I'm evil, I know. Hope you enjoy...I know I did. *wink wink***

* * *

Chapter 5

The two of them sat there in silence. Harleen saw the strap fall and her heart immediately dropped. _"Oh, fuck my life!"_ she thought. A smile started to creep onto The Joker's face. She slowly slipped her heels off because she had the strange feeling that she was going to have to run soon.

"Well, well would you look at that," The Joker said. Slowly, he shrugged the jacket off.

"Would it be too much to ask you to put your straitjacket back on?" Harleen asked, softly. The Joker chuckled and stretched out his arms. "Why? Are you scared?" He asked.

"Not really," she lied.

Suddenly, The Joker stood up and shouted, "Liar!" Harleen immediately stood up with him.

"What I think is, Harleeeen," he started to slowly walking towards her and she started to walk away from him, "That you are terrified."

"And what, Mr. Joker, do I have to be terrified of?" she asked. She was now on the other side of her desk.

"What I'm going to do to you. You don't want to die, do you Dr. Quinzel?"

Harleen bolted for the door as fast as she could but somehow strong arms stopped her. Immediately, she started fighting him.

"Let me go!" she yelled. The Joker picked her up over his shoulder and carried her back to the desk. It was as if her struggle was meaningless and it was. He would never let her go.

He sat her on her desk and nestled himself between her legs.

"Come on, Dr. Quinzel, answer the question. Do you want to die?" he asked. Harleen's fist connected with his jaw. He only laughed and pinned her arms down. Tears started sliding down Harleen's face.

"Answer the question, Doctor."

Finally, Harleen gave up. "Please don't kill me," she begged, slumping over and resting her forehead on his chest.

The Joker rested his chin on the top of her head and said, "Oh, sweet face, I'm not gonna kill you," he grabbed her ponytail and yanked it, making her look at him, "I'm just gonna make you scream."

Before Harleen knew what was going on, his mouth covered hers forcefully. He didn't waste any time thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Harleen was frozen with emotion. She was scared, confused and most of all, turned on. She had never been more aroused in her life. The feeling of having him pressed against her and the taste of his tongue was intoxicating. Soon, her tongue start wrestling with his, causing him to growl into her mouth. He let go of her hands and started to slowly creep his way up her skirt until he reached her-

 _"Oh shit,"_ he thought. She really wasn't wearing any panties. When his hand came in contact with her lady bits, Harleen was brought back to reality.

She used all the strength she had and pushed him away from her.

"Mr. Joker, we have to stop," she said, wiping her mouth and closing her legs.

"Oh, Harley, I'm just getting started." He reopened her legs as he pushed her in her back. Before Harleen could do anything, his mouth connected with her cunt and she let out a soft gasp. She immediately began to grip the side of her desk. She bit her lip so hard she almost drew blood.

The Joker's enter two fingers inside and as he sucked hard on her clit. Harleen couldn't hold back anymore and yelled, "Oh fuck!"

The Joker hummed against her in approval. He was harder than ice but he did his best to subside it. Harleen withering in pleasure from his mouth was enough for him for now. It didn't take long before the coil in Harleen's groin started to tighten and The Joker was relentless. The pleasure was starting to overwhelm her sense so much that she felt faint.

"P-Please, s-stop. T-too much," Harleen started pleading as she tried to push his head away from her, but he stayed put. Instead, he pulled her closer and wrapped her legs around his neck. He curled his fingers and Harleen saw white. She didn't care how loud she was anymore as she convulsed against her desk.

Slowly, she started to come down for the clouds and her breathing started to steady. The Joker stood up and suck her juices off his fingers one by one. He smiled to himself as he saw Harleen looking dazed from his assault. Her pale skin was flushed and had a single tear stain down her cheek. He pulled her up towards his body and held her face in his hands.

"I told you to watch that smart mouth of yours, Harley," he gave her a quick kiss before going to pick up the straitjacket.

"Can you come help me put this on, wouldn't want the guard to get suspicious?" he asked but Harleen remained in her dazed state, "Doctor!"

Harleen snapped out of it and said, "Huh?"

"Can you help me with my straitjacket?" he asked again.

"Oh, uh, yeah." She hopped off her desk and her weak knees almost made her fall.

"You okay, Doc?" The Joker asked, amused.

"Shut up," Harleen mumbled as she strapped him in.

"And she's back," The Joker laughed. Harleen scowled at him before go to open the door to her office.

"I'm done for the day," she said to the guard, who happened to be The Joker's employee, before leaving. The guard looked at The Joker surprised.

"What did you do to her?" he asked.

"Let's just say the Good Doctor will have a lot to think about tonight," The Joker laughed.

* * *

Harleen sat in her car for a good 30 minutes, thinking. She had never been more confused in her life.

 _"I seriously just let a psychotic clown eat my soul out,"_ she thought. She tried to ignore the throbbing of her sex as she relived the moment in her head. She knew that she was doomed but she wanted to forget that it ever happened.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her car window that brought her out of her thoughts. She looked and saw her father, Frank Quinzel, and rolled down the window.

"Hey Pop," she said.

"What you doing out here in the cold, baby girl, come inside before you get sick," he said.

Harleen gathered her stuff and got out of the car and the two of them walked into Frank's apartment.

"So what made you decide to visit your dear old Pop?" Frank asked as they sat on the couch.

Harleen sighed and said, "Just wanted to hang out with my favorite Pop."

"Well, you pick the right time, I'm about to watch the game, you want to put some money on it? I could use a new TV," he said.

Harleen rolled her eyes and laughed, "You won't be saying that when you pay for my next hair appointment, old man."

For those few hours with her dad, Harleen almost forgot about earlier. Almost.

* * *

 **I'm not that experience with writing smut but I think I did a good job. You tell me. See you soon. Smooches**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody, sorry I** **haven't updated. I've been crazy busy but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Meet you at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 6

That morning Harleen woke up to find herself asleep on her father's couch. She still had clothes from work but there was a blanket covering her. She slowly got up and check her phone. She only had an hour to get to work.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed. She started frantically looking for her purse and her shoes.

"Pop?" she called out. She walked to the door and stopped when she saw her father standing there talking to someone on the other side.

"Look, I'll have it soon. Just give me a little more time," Frank said in a hushed tone.

"Frankie, we have given you enough time, we want our money," the man said, loudly.

"Shhh, my fucking daughter is in here sleeping," Frank said, looking around to make sure Harleen was listening but he didn't see her hiding around the corner, "I have been paying this off for 6 months and I have never been late until now, just please cut me a little slack." The man lets out a sigh as he thinks it over.

"Frankie, I don't make the rules, I enforce them," the man said, "But because I like you Frankie and because I know you ain't jerking me around, I'm gonna to tell the boss that you are out of town the rest of the week."

Frank's face gave a look of surprise. "Really?" he asked.

"You got a week, Frankie," the man said walking away.

"Thanks, I owe you one!" Frank yelled out to him as he got in the car. The man got in his car without another word and drove off. Frank let out a sigh of relief and closed the door.

"Pop?" Harleen came from around the corner. Frank jumped at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Good morning, sweetheart. You leaving so soon? I was going to make you breakfast," he said.

"Pop, who was that man?" she asked.

"Oh, he was just a friend of mine," he lied.

Harleen sighed and reached in her purse for her checkbook. "How much do you owe him?" she asked.

"Oh baby, I got it under control. My check hasn't come yet, but it will in the next few days, don't worry."

"You said you were paying it off, just let me pay the rest," Harleen said.

"No, I got this, besides, I'm almost done." Harleen looked at her father with a worried look but he gave her a reassuring look back.

"Okay, but if your check comes late again, tell me. Owing me money is safer than owing it to them," Harleen said, putting her checkbook back in her purse, "I'm need to get going, I'll call you later." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

* * *

Pacing up and down his cell, The Joker looked at the clock outside his cell for the tenth time. He was supposed to be with Dr. Quinzel thirty minutes ago and the guards have yet to retrieve him.

 _"What if I pushed her too far?"_ he thought. He looked at the clock again.

 _"It's not like I beat her up. Hell, it was probably the best orgasm she has ever had and I didn't even get off."_ He stopped pacing and sat on his bed.

" _What if she's never coming back?"_ At that thought he panicked and shot up from his bed.

"Hey! I want to see my doctor! Where is my doctor?" he shouted banging on the door. No one showed up so he banged harder.

"Where is Dr. Quinzel?" he yelled even louder. Finally, a guard came to his door. It wasn't his employee. This was a pretty big guy who could probably put up a good fight against Bane.

"What's going on here?" the guard asked.

"I want to see my doctor. I want to see Dr. Quinzel."

"Dr. Quinzel isn't here right now, you'll just have to wait, clown," the guard said.

"I'm not waiting, get me Dr. Quinzel or I swear I will slit your fucking throat," The Joker threatened.

The guard snickered, "Oh really? I would like to see you try." He unlocked The Joker's cell.

The Joker smiled.

Harleen pulled up at Arkham about 45 minutes late. She got out her car and was immediately approached by Jeremiah.

"Harleen, where the hell have you been?" he yelled.

"I left you a message. I told you I was going to be late," she explained. Jeremiah dragged her by her forearm towards the building.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"The Joker has a knife to a guard's throat." The two ran to where a crowd of guards had guns pointed at The Joker who had a knife at the guard's throat.

"Let him go, clown!" a guard yelled.

"Not until I get what I want," The Joker said in a sing song.

"What do you want?"

The Joker looked up and saw Harleen standing there. He moved the pocket knife to his other hand and used it to point.

"Her," he said. Everybody looked at Harleen. Harleen walked towards him slowly with her hands out.

"What do you want, Mr. Joker?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to my fucking doctor but she didn't show up," he snarled at her.

"I'm here now, what do you want to talk about?"

The Joker looked around and said, "I want to talk about what were talked about yesterday. My _favorite_ meal."

Harleen's face became pale. _"Oh God please don't let him say anything,"_ she thought.

"Okay, we can talk about it but in my office. Just let him go," she said. The Joker started laughing.

"You think I'm stupid. As soon as I let him go they are going to shoot me like a dog and dance on my grave."

Harleen looked around at all the guns drawn. She took the handcuffs of a guard and walked up to The Joker.

"If they shoot you they will have to shoot me. Now let him go so I can put these on you and we can go to my office," she said. The Joker tightened his grip around the guard's neck.

Harleen looked at Jeremiah pleadingly and for a second he thought she had lost her mind but he complied.

"Everybody, stand down. Do not shoot!" The guards all hesitantly put their weapons down.

The Joker launched the guard into the sea of people and held his hands out. Harleen cuffed him and walked him to her office leaving everyone, included Jeremiah, dumbfounded.

* * *

Harleen guided The Joker to his seat and sat down on the other side.

"Mr. Joker was it really necessary to cause such a scene," Harleen asked.

"Where were you? Why were you late?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"I was overslept this morning," she said, "Now, why did you make a scene?" The Joker smiled at her.

"I thought you were avoiding me," he answered.

"Why would I avoid you? Because of what happened yesterday? I told you something similar to this before. You are not the first person to lick me and you certainly won't be the last," she said. The look on The Joker's face turned from playfully to murderous.

"Let's get one thing straight, Harley. We can banter and bicker until we are blue in the face but there will never be a question over what you really are."

"First of all, my name is Harleen, and pray tell, what am I, Mr. Joker?" Harleen asked.

"Mine."

* * *

 **Tell me how you loved it and review. See you next update. Smooches.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this one. Meet you at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Harleen sat there staring at The Joker. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he was serious. The Joker was the type of man that always got what he wanted and she knew that. She also knew that, unfortunately for her, he wanted her.

"Cat got your tongue, Harley?" The Joker asked, smugly.

"My name isn't Harley, Mr. Joker," Harleen said, "And for your information, I am not yours. I don't belong to anyone." The Joker laughed.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, _Harley_ , you were mine the minute I saw you in that hallway whether you like it or not. You can try to act all professional and shit but you know it isn't going to get you anywhere."

Harleen stood up from her chair. "You know what Mr. Joker, you're right. You are absolutely right. This isn't going anywhere, I tried to do my job and be professional but I'm obviously wasting my time here so I will just tell Dr. Arkham to get you a new doctor, maybe Dr. Leland, she sure has a hard on for you," she said as she started walking towards the door.

 _"What? No! I don't want Leland, I want her! Stop her, you idiot!"_ The Joker thought to himself.

"You know you got it right," he said.

Harleen turned around. "Got what right?" she asked.

"My name." This stunned Harleen. For a moment, she thought she was imagining things until he spoke again. "The name that is on my birth certificate is Jack. I'm not going to tell you my last name and just because you know it doesn't mean I'm going to let you call me that. Jack is dead," he said. Harleen slowly walked back to her chair and sat down.

"When did he die?" she asked, sympathetically.

"About 10 years ago, he had just turned 24 and he got caught up in some bullshit that got him killed," he answered.

"Who killed him?"

"The Batman."

"How did-" The Joker stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah, Dr. Quinzel. You don't expect me share all of my secrets at once do you? I told you something, now you tell me something," he said.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Your real hair color because I know it isn't blonde," he said. Harleen giggled, making The Joker's dick twitch. _"Down boy, now is not the time,"_ he thought

"Um, it's a light brown, that's why it can easily pass for blonde," she said.

"Why did you dye it?" he asked.

"It's a long story."

"I have all the time in the world," The Joker said.

"Well, when I was in high school I had my first boyfriend," she was caught by surprise when she heard him growl, but she continued, "For Halloween, we were Brad and Janet from Rocky Horror and I had worn a blonde wig because that was all the party store had and he said I was really sexy as a blonde so I just dyed it."

"What was his name?" The Joker asked. Harleen smirked at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said. The Joker didn't look pleased, making Harleen laugh.

"I don't like it when people touch my stuff, Dr. Quinzel," he said.

"Good thing I'm not your stuff, Mr. Joker," Harleen said, teasingly, "Besides, it was a long time ago. Actually, I think I might call him to see how he's doing."

"Like hell you will," The Joker said. Harleen laughed at his serious expression.

"Who's going to stop me?" she asked. The Joker looked at her as if she had just challenged him to World War III.

"If I can get out of a straitjacket, do you honestly think a pair of handcuffs can stop me?"

Harleen's playful expression quickly turned humorless. She hadn't thought about that. If he wanted her, there wasn't anything to stop him, not even her.

"Mr. Joker, what exactly do you want from me?" she asked.

"Well, at the moment I want you spread eagle right here on this table but that can wait. Um, besides that, I don't know, I'm still trying to figure it out," he explained.

"So basically, you just want sex," Harleen stated.

"Oh no, I want a lot more from you than just sex; like I want you to call me Mr. J," he said.

Before Harleen could say anything, there was a knock at the door. The Joker's employee came in and got him.

"Until next time Dr. Quinzel."

"Try not to get into any more trouble…Mr. J," Harleen said with a smile. The Joker looked surprised for a moment and then pleased with himself. He winked at her before he left the room.

* * *

As Harleen sat in the employee lounge, reading one of her Harlequin novels and sipping of her espresso, when Dr. Leland stands in front of her with her arms crossed.

"Can I help you?" Harleen asked, not looking away from her book.

"I want to talk about The Joker," Dr. Leland said.

"No," Harleen said, still not looking up from her book.

"No?" Dr. Leland snapped.

"Did I stutter?"

"Dr. Quinzel, you are highly disrespectful to your superiors and I have half a mind to report you to Dr. Arkham," Dr. Leland threatened.

"Oh, I'm so scared. I'm still not going to talk to you about my patient," Harleen said. With that, Dr. Leland stomped away from her. A few minutes later, she was back with Dr. Arkham in tow. Harleen hadn't moved an inch.

"Can I help you?" Harleen repeated

"Dr. Quinzel, Dr. Leland says you are undermining her authority and wants you suspended," Jeremiah said, in a bored tone.

"And let me guess, she wants to take over my patients while I'm gone?"

"You see, she is completely disrespectful and obviously can't even handle her own patient. This morning was completely uncalled for and on top of that, she was late," Dr. Leland complained. Harleen could barely contain herself, she wanted to laugh so bad but she just focused on her book.

"Dr. Leland, why don't you go make your rounds and I will handle Dr. Quinzel," Jeremiah suggested. Dr. Leland sneered at Harleen before leaving the lounge. Jeremiah sat down next to Harleen and rubbed his temples.

"You okay there, Dr. Arkham?" Harleen teased as she sipped her espresso.

"Harleen, you really need to learn to control that smart mouth of yours," Jeremiah said. Harleen finally put her book down and looked at him.

"It's a blessing and a curse," Harleen said.

Jeremiah snorted. "I guess it is. You sure know how to get people going," he said.

"Oh, you have no idea," she said, think of The Joker.

"Can you at least _try_ to play nice with Leland? I don't need the stress; I want to make it to my 60th birthday."

Harleen laughed and began to pack up her stuff.

"I will try but no promises," she said before walking out.

* * *

 **I know it was a little short but that's just how I write. Some chapters will be longer but as long as I get to 1000 words I'm good. Anyways, I wasn't lying when I said reviews** **make me write fast so get to it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay you guys, between coming home from college and looking for a summer job, I haven't be able to write. Hope you like it, see you at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 8

When Harleen got home that night, she thought about everything The Joker had said to her; from his past to him claiming her as his. She was starting to think she bit off more than she could chew. _'Maybe I should let Leland take on his case,'_ she thought but quickly shook the thought _, 'No, he's mine! Wait… No… He's not mine! Shit, what the hell is wrong with me?"_ She let out a loud frustrated groan and went to her kitchen. She always could clear her head when she cooked. When she finished, she looked over at Greaser's cage and saw he was trying to get out. She reached in his cage and held him up to her face.

"You want some pudding, Greaser?" she asked him. Of course, he just sniffed around her face so she continued. "Here." She gave him a spoon and he immediately chowed down.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked as she stroked his fur, "I think I'm starting to like clowns."

* * *

The next morning Harleen woke up to bouquet of roses. She didn't have to read the card to know they were from The Joker. She couldn't stop herself from smiling a little. She picked up the card and it read: _I can be nice to the things that belong to me ;) –Mr. J. P.S. Do everyone a favor and don't be late today._

Harleen looked at her clock and she had plenty of time to get to work. She felt really good today and decided to doll herself up. For herself, of course. Instead of wearing her typical skirt and boring blouse, she wore a blue button up shirt and dark blue jeans that expose all her best curves. She also went without her green hair tie and let her long full hair fall to her shoulders. Lastly, she applied just a little more make up than she usually did. Needless to say, she was going to turn some heads today.

As she walked through the asylum, she felt eyes on her. Some were glares and some were lustful. Both definitely boosted her confidence.

When she got to her office, she started straightening up her desk with her headphones on. She lost track of time and didn't hear her office door open and The Joker and his employee walk in. They walked in to see her bent over her desk with a nice view of her ass. After admiring for a second The Joker looked at the guard who was just as mesmerized as he was and held up his cuffed hands. The guard uncuffed him and The Joker gestured for him to leave. He slowly creeped up on Harleen and grabbed her by her waist making her yelp. She turned around and was surprised to see The Joker in front of her, uncuffed. _'Well, shit,'_ she thought.

"Good morning, Dr. Quinzel," he purred at her. His hands were on both sides of her so she couldn't escape.

"W-When did you get in here?" she stuttered. The Joker smiled and licked his lips.

"Just in time to see you bent over in them tight jeans of yours. Tell me Dr. Quinzel, did you wear those for Daddy?" Harleen fought hard not to moan at the thought of calling him 'Daddy'.

"You're not my daddy," she said.

"Hmm, you can fight me all you want," he pecked her lips and worked his way to her neck as he spoke, "But you'll be screaming it by the time I'm done with you." He crashed his lips into hers and she didn't fight him. She froze for a second but soon her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Her willingness caught The Joker off guard but he wasn't complaining. She tasted like heaven. He had the urge to rip off her jeans and get another taste of her other lips but he decided against it. The next time he is down there, it will be in his bed at his penthouse and he won't stop there. Instead, he just grabbed a handful of her ass and growled into her mouth.

When they pulled away for air, both of them were out of breath and had swollen lips. The Joker was ready to go again until Harleen interrupted him.

"I made you pudding," she said. He stopped just short of her lips.

"What?" he asked, confused. She pushed him away and reached in her bag. She pulled out a Tupperware bowl filled with layered vanilla and chocolate pudding.

"I made this for you," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, I don't know. I made some last night and it was a lot and me and Greaser can't eat it all so, yeah." She pulled two spoons out of her bag and passed him one. The Joker looked at her in confusion. They were just making out a minute ago and now they were eating pudding.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" he asked her. Harleen shrugged.

"Maybe that's why you think I belong to you," she said, licking the pudding off her spoon.

"I don't think, I know and you do too," he said. Harleen shrugged again. The idea didn't scare her as much as it did the day before.

"So, when are you busting out of here?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking dumbass," she said. In an instant, The Joker dropped the spoon and had his hands around her neck.

"Just because I like you doesn't mean I won't break you," he said through his teeth.

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me, Daddy," Harleen teased with the little breath she had. Totally stuck, The Joker loosened his grip. _"There is seriously something wrong with her,"_ he thought _, "Yeah, but it's so sexy."_ He brought her face to him and peck her on the lips before letting her go.

"I'll be leaving within a week," he said, picking up the spoon and eating again. Harleen rubbed her neck and smiled at him.

"Any particular day so I know not to show up for work?" she asked.

"No, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise," he said.

"Where would you go?"

"Out of town for a bit to handle some business, then I'm coming back," he answered.

"Why come back?" she asked, "You could start fresh somewhere else. Somewhere Batman won't find you and bring you back here."

"It's no fun if Batsy isn't around the corner; besides, I'd come back for you," he said.

"Aw, you're gonna make me blush with all your bullshit, Mistah J," she said, not even trying to hide her accent.

"I'm serious, Harley, I don't like leaving my stuff for very long," he said. Harleen rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't call me Harley, and I'm not a toy," she said. The Joker moved closer to her and pressed his lips against her ear.

"But I was really looking forward to playing with you, Harleeeen," he said seductively.

 _"Jeez, I'm really starting to like clown,"_ she thought.

* * *

 **So? Did you like it? I was scared about making The Joker a little soft but hey...this is my story. See you guys next time. Smooches.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my God, 8 months! I'm not going to lie, I just never felt like writing anything. I hope you guys forgive me. I'm going to start updating regularly, not more 8 month breaks, I promise.**

* * *

For the rest of the week, Harleen and The Joker grew closer than either of them thought was possible. He told her things that he would never discuss with anyone, like his past life. In return, Harleen told him about her relationship with her mother and her father. It was as if they were really dating but Harleen knew that as soon as he left, he was going to forget about her. His sweet words meant nothing to her but that didn't mean she wouldn't act like she believed them. Also, she liked him a lot so she wanted to enjoy his company before he left her. She had to admit that the thought of not seeing him hurt a little but Harleen wouldn't let it get to her. He didn't care about her like she cared about her and she was okay with that. He's not capable of loving somebody. Jack, maybe, but not The Joker.

* * *

It was a Thursday morning when Dr. Leland stormed with Jeremiah into Harleen's office.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" asked Harleen.

"The Joker is missing from his cell," Jeremiah said. Harleen didn't even attempt to act surprised.

"And? Why are you telling me? What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"You are his doctor!" Leland yelled.

"Yes, I am his doctor. Not the police and I'm not Batman, no matter how good I look in black," she said.

"Dr. Leland calm down. Did he mention anything to you about escaping?" Arkham asked.

"Yup, he told me he was going to escape, I just didn't know when he would," Harleen admitted.

"And you didn't think to tell anybody?" Jeremiah asked, getting annoyed with Harleen's behavior.

"How many times does a patient threaten to break out and actually succeeds. He's probably still on the grounds."

"If he escapes, you are fired!" Dr. Leland screeched.

"Fire me now then, and when you do beef up security because a lot of my patients will miss me and won't be as laid back as they are now," Harleen said.

"Now wait a minute, Dr. Leland you have no authority to fire Dr. Quinzel. The last time The Joker broke out he slit his doctor's throat so let's just be relieved that Dr. Quinzel still has her life."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that," a familiar voice said entering the room. All three froze in shock when they saw The Joker and 3 of his goons walk in the room. Harleen wasn't actually scared, just shocked that he wasn't gone yet.

He looked at Harleen and smiled. "What? You didn't think I would leave without saying goodbye to my favorite doctor, did you?" he asked. He snapped and his goons immediately took hold of Leland and Arkham. Both put up a fight but were dragged out of the room, leaving Harleen and Joker alone.

"I thought you left already," Harleen said.

"I wanted to say goodbye, for now anyway," he said, stalking closer to her.

"Cut the bullshit Mr. J. We both know that as soon as you leave these walls we will never see each other again."

Once he got close enough, he grabbed her by her hair forcefully, making her wince a little.

"I'm a man of my word Harley." His lips smashed into hers, kissing her as if she was his last meal. Harleen gladly gave into the kiss and raked her hands through his green hair. The longer the kiss went on to more soaked her panties got. She wanted him so bad, she did something really bold. One of her hands slowly moved down his body and landed on his dick. Surprised and overwhelmed with pleasure, The Joker jumped back. Harleen immediately felt as if she did something wrong.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly and out of breath. The Joker was doubled over with his eyes squeezed shut, breathing heavy trying to control himself. He looked as if he was in pain.

"Are you hurt?" She asked as she started to walk towards him.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, making Harleen jump back. Soon his breathing began to even out and he was able to stand up straight. His eyes were bloodshot and his pale face was red.

"Are you okay?" Harleen asked softly.

"I'm fine," he said, "I wasn't expecting you to do that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You don't know how bad I want to fuck you right now but now isn't the time. I want to take my time with you. I want you quivering uncontrollably in my bed the first time I fuck you. If you had touched me while I was trying to control myself all bets would have been off."

His revelation surprised her and turned her on even more, but she understood.

"So, I guess this is goodbye Mr. J," she said.

"Yeah, I better get out of here, oh, I have to make this look real so I hope you forgive me," the Joker said.

"Forgive you for what?" Harleen asked. Next thing she knew the Joker's fist connected with her face and she slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

"Do you think he raped her?"

"Harleen isn't the type to not put up a fight and the only thing wrong is her busted nose."

Harleen heard the voices and recognized one to be Jeremiah. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Jeremiah and an orderly standing over her.

"Am I in a porno?" she asked. Jeremiah laughed a little.

"Well, I see she doesn't have any brain damage," he said. Harleen started to slowly sit up. Her head was killing her. Her office was full of the boys in blue and their chatter was making her head hurt worse.

"Do you remember what happened?" the orderly asked.

"Um, I was talking to the Joker and he knocked the fuck out of me, right?" she answered rubbing her head.

"What were you guys talking about?" she heard the sweet voice of Leland say from the corner.

"Can't tell you, patient confidentiality," Harleen said with a smirk to Leland.

"Bullshit, you are disrupting a criminal investigation and on the verge of being suspended!" Leland screeched.

"I need time off anyways; can someone help me out or am I just gonna sit here all day?" she asked. Jeremiah helped her up and she wobbled a little bit.

"Damn, that man can pack a punch," she said, balancing on Jeremiah.

"Harleen, if you can remember anything, please just tell us?" Jeremiah pleaded with her. Harleen sat down still rubbing her head.

"Honestly, he didn't tell me much. He just said he was leaving Gotham for a while, but he didn't say where," Harleen said, half truthfully.

"She's obviously lying, don't let your inappropriate relationship with her hinder your judgment Dr. Arkham, we need to report her to the police," Leland screeched.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Harleen yelled at her and suddenly, the room went quiet, "I just got knocked unconscious by a man dressed as a psychopathic thug clown who is loose on the world and you want to bring up my friendship with Jeremiah? You need to get your priorities together, Dr. Leland. Maybe you are the one that let the Joker escape. I mean, you visit his cell every morning before I get here to get information on him and he doesn't tell you anything, he doesn't even talk to you." Leland opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it, then opened it again.

"How do you know about that?" Leland asked, anxiety slowly started showing on her face. Every cop in the room was looking at them. More at Leland than Harleen.

"Because. He. Fucking. Told _Me_." You could hear a mouse piss on cotton. No one said anything. They were all a little scared of Harleen or suspicious of Dr. Leland.

"I want to go home now," Harleen finally said. Jeremiah nodded and helped her out of her chair.

"I'll drive you home, you are in no condition to drive."

Harleen didn't argue and left with him, leaving Leland in a room with suspicious officers of the law.

* * *

 **Feel free to feel up that review button. See you soon.**


End file.
